


Sanscest Oneshots! (Requests are open)

by Ava_Witchcraft



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Fanfiction, Gay, M/M, Multi, Romance, Undertale Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:22:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 56
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29515956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ava_Witchcraft/pseuds/Ava_Witchcraft
Summary: Ayo. This has moved from Wattpad bc of things going down. This is a oneshot book, and updates are very slow.
Relationships: It's an oneshot book soo-





	Sanscest Oneshots! (Requests are open)

(This chapter is where you put requests, please and thank you)

Requests here!  
ANY ship is fine, hell you will probably see a lot of dreammare.

Requests ARE open, and I will say who requested it on each chapter that was requested or suggested!

You can do poly ships, but say who is in the poly.


End file.
